部族起源I星火復燃
by Ning Chen
Summary: 從肉弱強食，一貓獨大，到互助合作，貓貓平等。貓族的意識一點一滴的形成。這是一個關於大貓族時代的故事。
1. 序章

請評論它！謝謝！本章有點短，以後會盡量努力。（7.27)

* * *

序幕

雪花紛飛，使得大地積了一層厚重的白雪，讓所有的小動物們都無所遁形。在ㄧ處松樹林的空地裡，兩隻公貓互相對峙。

＂我們本來是患難與共的兄弟，為什麼今天要鬧到這種地步？＂有著一身紅棕色皮毛和高大身材的公貓憤怒的發問。

＂你敢說你從未想過成為這個小組的領導者？＂暗棕色虎斑公貓也不甘示弱。

＂對，我曾經有過這種野心。＂他承認＂但經歷了這一連串的事件，友誼對我來說是更重要的！＂

虎斑貓露出詭異的笑容，＂是嗎？＂虎斑貓湊進到公貓的耳邊，笑笑的說＂你恐怕會失望了，兄弟？讓我告訴你，友誼只不過是一時的，權力才是一切！ ＂他的話鋒一轉，亮出利爪，冷綠色的眼睛看準目標，一揮。紅棕貓連退好幾步，緊閉著左眼，鮮紅色的血液不斷的滴在潔白的雪地上。

＂想不到吧！終究有那麼一天，你會後悔，而我會成功！＂就在他冷漠的轉身離去前，紅棕色公貓咆哮了一聲，著了魔似的，瘋狂的反擊。但是好像這一切都在虎斑公貓意料之內，他只閃躲一些致命的攻擊，似乎有意讓公貓傷害他。

＂怎麼久啊！＂在兩隻貓打鬥的空地不遠處，傳來抱怨的聲音。＂我要去查看一下。＂在這句話說完後，從灌木叢裡鑽出了一隻強壯的黑白花公貓。瞪大了雙眼＂燎焰你在做什麼？＂他飛奔過去，用他那強而有力的肩膀撞開紅棕貓。

燎焰惱怒的低吼，琥珀色的眼睛瞪著虎斑貓。

＂到底發生了什麼？＂黑白花公貓吼著＂你們誰吿訴我！＂

＂他恨我們，只因為我們不能滿足他那破碎的心！＂虎斑吐了一口口水，眼神不屑的看向紅貓，繼續說＂但所有的錯誤都是因為他！如果不是那樣，灰石和羽葉也不會白白犧牲！＂

突然間，紅棕貓意識到了一件事。是什麼改變了他原本活潑開朗的弟弟？原來從那一刻起，他們的友誼就產生了無形的裂縫。他是如此的後悔當初的行為，但即便是這樣，他並不滿弟弟將所有過錯栽在他身上。＂ 那你當初為什麼不阻止呢？＂他反駁。

這可使得黑白花貓ㄧ時不知所措，張口結舌。兩隻貓都是與他有著深厚交情，幾乎就像是親手足ㄧ般，他不知曾幾何時，他突然覺得自己並不太了解他們。一回神，兩貓又不知吵了多久。

＂燎焰，你還不罷休嗎？你已經不配在這個團隊！＂暗棕貓啐了一口。

紅棕貓的怒火又被點燃，他緊縮肌肉，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，跳到虎斑貓的面前，讓他尖鋭的利齒，攻擊公貓的喉嚨！但虎斑貓也不是省油的燈，身子往左前ㄧ傾，勾住燎焰右前腿的肌腱，反將了其一軍。紅棕貓趴在雪地上，但仍然不放棄，馬上掙扎著爬起來，準備再攻擊。但給在一旁的花貓攔截了！

＂為什麼不能好好溝通呢？＂花貓厲聲斥責。眼裡閃爍著一絲絲的不確定。

＂你懷疑我了，對吧？＂棕貓垂下肩膀，琥珀色的眼睛盈滿了失望。彷彿黑白花貓剛才的行為表現，是使他徹底絕望的最後一根稻草。＂你贏了。＂他對虎斑貓投去最後一眼，喃喃低語。

＂但我捲土重來，你等著！我會證明我是對的！＂他的語氣忽然變得狂暴。丟下這一句話後，轉身，瀟灑地離去。徒留兩隻公貓在空地上，望著他漸漸消逝的背影。


	2. 第一章

沒想到讀者比我預期的多！還有謝謝Stuffed Watermelon的評論！（8.17)

* * *

第一章

點點星光在這暗夜中顯得格外燦爛，涼爽的夜風輕輕拂過臉頰，一旁潺潺的流水聲，迴盪在耳中。小石走在光滑的鵝卵石上，遠遠地眺望著這美好的夜景。他時常在無數個安靜的夜晚獨自徘徊，自得其樂。

在他身後傳來嘎吱作響的聲音，小石回首一眸，是隻跟他年紀差不多的金色公貓正小跑步過來。＂利牙，你不是該在巢穴裡好好的休息嗎？＂小石喵道。

＂我睡不著。＂他一屁股跌坐在小石旁邊＂你不也一樣！＂他笑著說，還用尾巴彈了一下小石的右耳。

＂說真的。＂他突然嚴肅了起來＂你覺得紅赤和碧草帶來的那幾隻貓怎麼樣？＂

小石思考了一下，那幾隻貓的模樣。其中有兩隻貓特別的高大，而且個個肌肉結實。

＂他們…，給我一種完全不同於我們的感覺，也許是他們知道在遠方的世界吧！＂

＂我也這麼認為。＂利牙喵道。

他們靜靜地坐在那裡，沈默了好ㄧ陣子。

＂找些樂子吧！＂利牙開始有些不耐煩的變換姿勢。

＂好啊！＂小石喵嗚同意＂去哪呢？＂

＂這個嗎⋯⋯，決定了！就去那座小島吧！＂利牙興奮的說，尾尖指向海中的那座孤島。由於在迷霧的籠罩下，小島顯得特別神秘。

＂你確定？這肯定是一項非常冒險的事。＂小石輕聲提醒＂據說那上面住了一隻幽靈貓和ㄧ隻猛獸！＂

＂你是說白雲和巨鄂的故事，＂他笑得四腳朝天，露出他柔軟的腹部＂那不過是嚇小貓的故事罷了！你又不是不知道，花斑她總是瘋瘋癲癲的。＂

＂白雲是她的同窩手足，她會變成這樣，也算是情有可原。＂小石為花斑打抱不平。利牙爬起來，抖一抖身子。

＂知道啦！我錯了！＂他撞了一下小石的肩膀，害得小石顯些跌倒＂別浪費月光了！要是被其他貓發現，我們跟本就不用再談什麼冒險了！＂他抱怨著。

就這樣，兩隻貓悄悄的快步行走，不時四處察看。一切都那麼的順利，直到他們到距海岸不到三條尾巴的距離。

＂也許我們應該再等等，現在還沒 到退潮的時候。＂小石喵道。這時，從利牙肚子發出響亮的呼嚕聲，他不好意思地低下頭，小小聲的問＂我們可以先找點食物吃嗎？＂

小石強忍住笑意，因為他知道這個朋友的自尊心很強。＂好啊！不過有個條件！＂

＂是什麼？＂一聽到可以去狩獵，以填飽肚子，似乎任何條件他都能接受。

＂我們要一起行動。＂

＂這還不簡單。跟我走！＂利牙蹦蹦跳跳的往內陸跑去，小石緊跟在後。

他們停下來，利牙用揮動尾巴，指示小石從另一邊埋伏。他躲在一處金雀花叢後面，濃濃的兔子氣味，讓小石嘴饞的口水直流，但除此之外，還有別的氣味，那是什麼？小石只覺的有點熟悉，大概不是什麼具有威脅性的生物吧！他微微地探出頭，嘶聲的說＂我藏好了。＂沒得到回應。

於是他準備再次回報，突然間，ㄧ股溫暖的鼻息均勻的吐在小石頸部上，他用力的吸了ㄧ口氣，往後一瞥。琥珀色的眼睛，銳利的眼神，身上帶著像雨點ㄧ般的白斑。

＂雨落？＂

他淺淺的一笑，尾巴指了指在一旁的利牙，後者正大口大囗的撕裂兔子肉，活得像一個半月沒吃過食物一樣。＂我帶來的。＂他淡淡的說。

＂那我先謝謝你。＂

＂都是朋友，下次還我就是了！快去吃吧！免得給利牙吃光了，我可就帶這一隻而已。＂

＂嘿！你別獨吞啊！＂小石朝利牙大喊。

＂那你就趕快過來啊！我可不能保證這塊獵物不會只剩下骨頭！＂才一說完，他就又低下頭，狼吞虎嚥的狂吃。

酒足飯飽後，小石和利牙告訴了雨落，他們的計劃。小石不知道雨落是怎麼想的，雖然他們三個從小就是很要好的玩伴，但雨落在他眼裡，就是ㄧ隻很警慎的貓，他絕不會把自己推入不必要的麻煩中。沒有想到，雨落只是點點頭＂那你們必須讓我去！＂他堅定的說。

＂什麼？＂利牙跳了起來，隨即尷尬的用舌頭舔舐胸毛。＂我…是說當然可以，我們是朋友不是嗎？＂

＂沒錯！＂小石附和道。

＂不過我們要怎麼渡過那洶湧的海浪？＂雨落一針見血的指出這個大問題。他們太心急了，以至於思考的不周到。

＂這個嘛⋯等到退潮的時候，我們再…。＂

＂用枯木吧！＂他提議。＂在來這裡之前，我也去了趟海岸邊，那有我們需要的東西。＂

＂事不宜遲！讓我們回去海岸邊，準備好枯木，等待最好的時機！＂利牙喵道。

三隻小貓肩並肩，一起向前奔跑。黎明的日光在他們面前照耀，在他們身後投下長長的影子。他們堅信，未來的路一定是光明的！


	3. 第二章

這一章裡有許多新的貓，也許我以後會考慮發一章關於貓的簡介。別忘了留下評論，謝謝。

由於開學日迫在眉睫，下一章將會在8／30～9／07之間擇日更新，希望大家諒解。（8.17）

* * *

第二章

燦爛的陽光灑在大地上，嫩芽初生的氣息瀰漫著森林。小蟲打了個大哈欠，翻了翻身子，貪婪的蜷臥在舒適的苔蘚上。突然，ㄧ隻貓走了過來，粗魯的撞到還在沉睡中的小蟲，他立刻跳起來，尾巴因憤怒膨脹了兩倍。對方是ㄧ隻高大的薑黃色公貓-陽輝，站在他後面則是他忠實的小跟班－漂亮的銀灰色小母貓－霧溪。

＂咦，懶蟲醒了呀。＂他揄挪道，毫無道謙之意。下巴抬得老高，綠色的眼睛滿滿的輕視。小蟲真想衝過去抓他幾爪，教訓教訓他。但他不能，他從不知道為什麼，與他同齡的小貓們都有已成年的貓來指導他們ㄧ些基本的技能，卻從未有一隻貓想親近他。

＂膽小鬼！＂他嘲笑＂放馬過來啊！你是懦夫嗎？＂。小蟲攤平雙耳，利爪狠狠地刺進土中，雙眼緊盯著自己的腳爪，試圖穩住自己的情緒。一陣沙沙作響的聲音，陽輝走了。霧溪走到一半就停了下來，轉過身＂別太在意，他只是嫉妒你。＂她小小聲的說。

＂霧溪！＂她趕緊小跑步跟上陽輝。

小蟲平息了怒火，坐了下來，嗅聞著。他唯一的朋友－小石，似乎已離去很久，不過還有另一種氣味，他伸出爪子，在ㄧ棵老松樹下挖掘，這土鬆鬆散散，一下子，小蟲就挖到了個東西。淡淡的死老鼠味，這一定是小石給他留下的。小蟲喃喃地感謝幾句，然後叼起獵物，找了塊好地方，大快朵頤。

接著他追蹤著小石遺留下氣味，一路走到河床上，再往下走就是出海口，漫步在這裡，遠遠的就可以聽到隆隆的水聲。他停了下來，不遠處有貓兒的身影。距離他最近的遮蔽物是那長得茂密的蘆葦叢，他ㄧ溜煙的躲進去。希望他金棕色的虎斑皮毛不會太明顯，他在心裡暗暗地想到。

帶頭的是淡薑黃色的母貓－紅赤和她妹妹－碧草，他們兩姊妹長得非常像，心地也同樣的善良。唯一辨別的方法，就只能從眼睛的顏色來著手。黃色眼睛的是姊姊，而淡綠色眼睛的是妹妹。

在他們身後的是剛來到這裡的外來貓。也許他並不用躲藏，他們應該不會像陽輝那一夥貓ㄧ樣的壞吧！他慢慢的從蘆葦叢中走出。

＂看！＂紅赤向他的方向大喊。不一會，一大群貓兒往他這聚集，小蟲感到毛髮微微豎起，也許是不曾被眾貓所注目吧！

其中ㄧ隻貓尤其好奇，傾身向前嗅聞著他。＂他叫什麼名字？＂雜色的公貓問紅赤。

＂他的名字叫小蟲。＂

＂小蟲？誰給你取的？＂

＂我…＂其實小蟲也不知道，只是大家都這麼叫他，自然而然地，也就習慣了。

＂夜歌給他取的。＂碧草也湊了過來，親切的向小蟲點了點頭。＂他是我們這裡的老大。等一下你們就會見到他了！＂

＂哦，是這樣啊。你們的名字都是夜歌取的？＂

＂不！小蟲是孤兒。而我們的名字都是由父母親共同取的。＂她回應公貓＂你要一起去嗎？＂碧草溫柔的淡綠色看著他。

＂不了，我要找小石。＂他輕聲婉拒。原來我是孤兒啊！

＂時間不多了，夜歌一向不喜歡等待。如果你們想定居在這，就要遵從他的一言一行。＂紅赤開始有些著急。其實大家心照不宣，他們恐怕無法留下來。自從夜歌打敗雲點後，就是最強的貓了！倘若留下他們，地位恐怕會不保。

大夥已往森林濃密處走去。＂祝你們好運！＂小蟲在他們身後喊道。他們向小蟲高高舉起尾巴致意。

望著他們的背影漸漸被一叢叢的灌木吞噬。小蟲也沒閒著，跨大步伐，沿著河岸邊往下游跑去。就在快到達出海口時，也不知道為什麼，小蟲感到一種涼意，整身的毛都豎了起來。任憑寒冷的血液從頭流竄到尾巴，恐懼油然升起，這時的他只覺得自己有如隻獵物，被獵食者盯上。

他四處亂轉，河水丶岩石丶峭壁丶沙地丶蘆葦叢，沒有他原本預期會看見的一雙銳利眼睛，隱身在陰暗處中，閃閃發亮。但那會是什麼？總不會毫無來由吧！他的心噗通噗通的跳著，四肢止不住顫抖。他閉上眼睛，說服自己，別傻了！我又沒做虧心事，怕什麼！大白天的，別想太多。

似乎真的有用，那種被監視的感覺慢慢淡卻。他嘆了一口氣，繼續上路。


	4. 第三章

許久沒更新了，老樣子，請留下評論。

* * *

第三章

小石胡亂地扒著，枯木就在他眼前，忽近忽遠。大海似乎在玩弄他一般，一會兒將他拉下，ㄧ會兒又放開。有一種無助的感覺包圍著他。小石隱隱約約還聽得到同伴們的呼喊，我要活下去，一定要！他試圖保持他的四肢有規律地舞動，讓他的口鼻高於水面。但實在是太難了！

又是一波白浪狠狠打向他，使得小石喝到了些許海水，如此的鹹啊！嗆得他喘不過氣來，胸口像是被石頭壓住一般那樣疼痛！

＂堅持住！ ＂一個聲音嘶聲喊著。小石很想回應，但黑暗毫不留情的淹沒了他，閉上雙眼，沈沈地睡去。

* * *

＂他沒事吧？＂

＂安你一百二十個心吧！交給我，準沒問題。＂小石抽動了一下耳朵，他感覺有水還在他耳裡。這口音怎麼聽起來這麼生硬？

他試著睜開眼睛，一陣疼痛卻迎面而來。他有一種感覺，他現在肯定看起來很好笑，一雙眼睛腫得像蟾蜍的眼睛一般。

＂我們來這也有二天了！每次我問你，你都這麼回答！＂

＂你們就是太心急，殊不知什麼對你們的朋友好。休息，是他現在急需的。＂那語調中的從容不迫，讓小石徹底的安心。是啊！休息！我要的就是休息！

不知道是誰＂噓＂的一聲，大家都靜了下來。簌簌的草叢聲，不！正確來說是大型動物穿越木叢才會發出的聲音。現在誰也不敢喘一口氣，只專注在那不尋常的聲響，漸行漸遠，慢慢地消逝。空氣中仍是一片死寂，又沈默了好一會兒。

＂白雲那是什麼？＂聽起來是利牙問的，平時見他勇猛，沒想到在他聲音裡竟然帶有一絲絲的恐懼。

＂那是巨鄂。＂等等，母貓？而且聲音是如此稚嫩。也許只比他們大上三四個月。

小石嘗試再度睜開眼，忍住如雷般的疼痛。他能看見東西了！儘管有些昏暗與模糊不清，至少還能用。雖說那也是必然的，他不過將緊閉的雙眼瞇成一條縫。

＂小石醒了！＂利牙高興的跳了起來。雨落用前掌打了利牙一個耳光，嘶聲的說＂別叫那麼大聲，你想讓我們變成巨鄂的腹中物嗎？＂

＂其實你也不用這麼擔心，巨鄂已經走遠了！＂白雲出來打個圓場。＂你感覺怎樣？＂她那深邃的藍眼睛凝視著小石，聲音如同潺潺的流水聲。

＂我…還不錯。＂他支支吾吾的回答，眼前的母貓比他在高大一點，柔順的白毛因風而平貼著身子。她向他再走近了一步，皮毛下的肌肉如波浪一般，有規律地起伏。好美啊！在此同時他感覺到雨落那銳利的眼神，彷彿能穿過他一樣。難道他知道了些什麼？

＂那我們趕緊動身前往沼泥聚落！＂沼泥聚落？

＂嘿！你還愣著做什麼？＂利牙推了推他，白雲和雨落已經領先他們三個狐狸身長。小石趕緊站起來，猛力地甩了甩頭，所有的思路忽然清晰了許多。

他們矮身穿越大型的蕨類，往島的心臟地帶前進。偶有鳥兒們唧唧喳喳的話語伴隨著樹林間沙沙的聲響，小石才深深體會到這座島的生命力。土壤愈來愈黏稠，腳掌濕濕的，讓小石很難受。他看得出利牙和雨落跟他的感覺一樣，但他們並沒有吭聲。還是老老實實地跟著白雲。

只見她左閃右躲，輕輕鬆鬆的越過窪地，不時回頭看看他們是否跟上。時間飛也似地，原本高掛頭頂上的太陽，也早已緩緩地隱身在山後。小石跌跌撞撞地走著，每一次抬腳，對他來說都是一項挑戰。總得小心翼翼地繃緊神經，以防被爛泥給吞食。

＂你們還可以繼續下去嗎？＂白雲有些擔憂，如果不能如期回到聚落，勢必要找到一處安全的地方休息，但這幾乎是不可能的，入夜後，小島將會變得很熱鬧。

＂我可以！＂利牙率先喵道，他不耐煩地揮動尾巴，似乎想逃離這一大片的沼泥地。

＂我也可以！＂雨落附和，雖然還喘著氣，但他的目光堅定。就只剩下小石了，三雙眼睛不約而同的盯著他。小石嚥下了一口口水，儘管他是多麼疲憊不堪，終究還是說出了違背心意的話。＂我也還可以，就快到了，不是嗎？＂

白雲的眼裡閃過憂色，＂好！記住一定要跟緊我！＂三隻貓快速地點點頭。他們的腳步不自覺的加快，漆黑的夜裡，這座叢林更顯陌生且詭異。遠處貓頭鷹的高鳴聲，剎時，小島又被賦予不一樣的 面貌。

木叢沙沙作響，好幾雙閃亮而銳利的雙眼，死盯著他們。小石的毛髮微微豎起，他左顧右盼，時時刻刻都不敢大意。

前方忽然傳來喜悅的呼嚕聲＂白雲？你回來了！＂小石瞇著眼，趕上前去。原來是一隻稍微年長的淺灰色母貓，正和白雲互搓鼻子。＂我們很擔心你被巨鄂吃掉了！＂

＂我可不是好好的站在這裡嗎？＂她語帶玩味的說。

＂他們是誰？＂灰色母貓本能地低下身子，伸出光亮乳白色的爪子，呲牙咧嘴的對他們咆哮。

白雲擋在中間，制止她的朋友，＂灰天！＂她嚴厲的說，瞪了灰天一眼＂來者是客。＂


	5. 第四章

很久沒更新了，不過我還沒放棄這個故事，我會繼續寫下去，僅管很少人讀這部作品。

* * *

第四章

＂不！我們不能冒這個險。＂

＂就因為他是雲點的兒子？就算是這樣，你也想想，還有另外兩條無辜的小生命啊！＂在她的憤怒的情緒下，有些哭腔。她絕對是被逼急了！

小蟲透過交錯的枝葉縫隙，靜觀其變。他是在狩獵時，無意間聽到了這段對話。在荊棘圍籬後，一隻強壯而英俊的身黑色公貓和一隻較為矮小的淺棕色母虎斑貓正在爭辯。

＂夜歌，我求求你了！就組織個搜索 行動尋找他們吧！＂母貓繼續哀求。

＂無聊！僅僅只為了三隻不懂事的小貓，如此大費周章。除非我瘋了！＂說完，夜歌還甩了一下尾巴，轉過身，背對著母貓，一副鐵了心的樣子。

＂如果是你的孩子失蹤了，難道你仍舊如此？＂

＂滾！＂小蟲被這突如其來的怒氣嚇了一跳。母貓先是瞪大眼睛，然後才識相地離去。

小蟲謹慎地移動四肢。就剛剛所發生的事情而言，若是被夜歌抓到他偷聽這一段對話，下場絕對不會是好的。他悄無聲息地後退，身子緊貼著草地，直到蹲得不能再低了。夜歌濃濃的味道不時地隨風飄來，難道他就不能離開一下嗎？

＂嘿！懶蟲，你在幹嘛？＂陽輝在他耳邊喵道，小蟲惱怒的低吼。怎麼又是他！

一個黑色的身影出現在他的眼角，他吸了一口氣，抬起頭，便與夜歌淡藍色的眼睛，四目相交。他尷尬的笑了笑，爬起來，站的直直的。

＂你看起來就像是一隻做錯事的小貓。＂夜歌仍盯著他不放。小蟲的頭皮發麻，心中百般焦慮。他這句話莫非還有弦外之音？

＂我已經不是小貓了！＂他強迫自己正視他。千萬不能讓他看出什麼端倪！

＂口氣還真不小。＂夜歌那張大臉不斷湊近，直到他們的鼻子幾乎相觸。溫熱的鼻息吐在小蟲臉上，他不禁皺了皺眉頭。

＂你聽到了什麼？＂黑貓一字一字清楚的咬出來。鬍鬚掃著小蟲的臉。

＂什麼都沒有。＂他的眼神飄了一下。陽輝呆站在一旁，偏著頭，一頭霧水的樣子。

夜歌將臉移開，小蟲心中的大石才放了下來。應該沒事了！他暗暗的想到。＂陽輝！幫我看看那些客貓被安置的怎麼樣。＂

陽輝半張著嘴，好像原本要拒絕。但也許是他父親嚴厲的神情，他只是點頭，快步鑽入金雀花叢裡。等到腳步聲漸行漸遠後。夜歌的目光又轉移回來。＂我觀察你很久了。＂

小蟲愣住了，他接下去會說什麼？

＂我其實並不相信你只是路過而已。＂他停頓了一下，似乎在思考什麼＂想必你也知道有三隻不知天高地厚的小貓失蹤的事。＂

小蟲遲疑的點頭。

＂其中之一是你的朋友吧？＂

＂你…是指小石？＂

＂你也就只有一位朋友，需要考慮這麼久？＂夜歌搖搖頭，嘆了一口氣＂這樣子怎可承擔大任？＂他仰望天空，彷彿在問上天。小蟲現在處在一個極度困惑的思想中，夜歌有必要表現的那麼失望嗎？如果說，夜歌當初為他取名時曾帶有什麼期盼。小蟲在覺得這是不可能的。

＂算了，我也就不再拐彎抹角。＂夜歌繞著他轉＂我要你每天月亮高掛之時，都來這裡。我要祕密訓練你，然後去搜索那三隻小貓。＂

＂我一隻貓？＂

＂要我再說一遍嗎？＂他的語氣暴躁。

＂這不是要我去送死！＂這句不知怎麼的就從小蟲口中蹦了出來。

他瞪了小蟲一眼＂我不會讓你死！＂他的尾巴指向陽輝剛才穿越的金雀花叢，＂你也去了解了解那四隻異貓吧！他們不會在這㯙9久留。＂

＂你會趕他們走？＂小蟲謹慎地問，他不希望惹到夜歌，但好奇心不停跳驅使著他。

＂不是趕，是請。＂話一落，只見黑貓一躍，跳過一棵倒下的松樹＂我要歇息一下。你走吧！還有今晚你不必來我這。＂

＂好！＂小蟲挪動身子，緩緩地退下。

獨身前往高地，那是客貓現在休息的地方。一想到他們很快就要再次旅行，小蟲不禁加快腳步。我還有好多問題要問他們呢！小蟲恨不得快快長大，他瞄了一下他的小短腿，我要跑到什麼時候才能到那裡？

* * *

皎潔的月光指引著小蟲，使他順利的完成前面的路程。在來到半腰處時，他刻意放慢步伐，低著頭，壓平雙耳，好抵抗高地上的狂風。走過一個又一個的山坡後，不遠處有石楠叢密集地方，他找到一個不太明顯的兔徑。左閃右躲的，幾條尾巴的距離，小徑直轉急下。還好小蟲很熟悉這裡的地形，急煞在崖邊緣，但鬆落的土石還是讓他滑了一下。

右腳邊有一條較新的小路，比剛才的還寬上一隻老鼠長。他循著小路倚靠著崖壁，緩緩而下。小蟲不斷聞到濃烈的貓氣味，愈來愈近。是跟他最聊得來的橘黃黑雜色公貓－日天？還是鶼鰈情深的黑白公貓－壯足和伴侶全身金色的母貓－金斑？抑或是那位神神秘秘的暗棕虎斑公貓？那隻貓是小蟲覺得最難親近的，他背後似乎有很多偉大的故事，要不然另外三隻貓也不會對他這麼尊敬。

結果竟然是陽輝，薑黃色的公貓與他對望許久。開口說了一句話＂我雖然不知道夜歌今天早上跟你說了什麼，但我警告你，別以為那代表什麼！＂說完之後，陽輝硬生生的擠過小蟲，使得小蟲的前掌滑了一下，磨破了皮。

小蟲用舌頭舔舐傷口，一絲絲血腥味在他口中。他並沒想太多，反正陽輝總是這樣，我行我素，唯我獨尊。


	6. 第五章

上一次的更新已不知是何月何日。如果可以請評論它。

* * *

第五章

小石半睜著眼，直挺挺的坐在濕苔蘚上。他睡的並不安穩，這裡的空氣裡總是充滿著溼氣，而且每一個晚上都有相互交雜的鳥叫聲，吵得他翻來覆去。

也許最後還是太累了，睡著了。直到嘈雜的聲音將他吵醒，小石東張西望，不確定的站起來。＂利牙？雨落？白雲？＂

空地上瀰漫著一層迷霧，剛才的談話聲都消失的無影無縱。四周的環境和景物出現了奇怪變化。高大的樹蕨不復存在，取而代之的是一顆顆巨石。泥爛的土地則變成崎嶇不平的砂礫路。他感覺有毛髮摩擦著他的側腹。

＂你是誰？＂一隻鬍鬚斑白的老薑黃色公貓，就站在他身旁。老貓的眼神呆滯，直盯著前方。沒有回答。小石跟著他的目光望去，驚訝原本群霧圍繞的道路，漸漸變得清晰。

＂當你覺得迷惑，記住冷靜下來，一切都會豁然開朗。＂老貓雖氣若遊絲，但話語間不失權威。

＂我會記住的！＂一個渾厚的嗓音從小石的另一側響起，他轉過頭。那是一隻紅棕色的大公貓，小石很是羨慕他那虎背熊腰，高大且壯碩的身材。

霎時間，狂風大作，大到把一旁不起眼的老樹連根拔起捲上天空，黑霧霧的，而那兩隻貓的身影早就化為烏有。徒留小石徬徨無助地在原地來回打轉。

當天空不再灰暗，平靜了下來。四周已是斷垣殘壁。小石的四肢止不住的發抖，跌坐在地上。

當他再次睜開眼，一道曙光直射過來。他眨眨眼睛，適應著這強烈的光線。他的腹部感到一種壓迫，小石抬起頭，一團亂糟糟毛茸茸的金色物體壓在他身上。小石的心裡已猜到是哪位傢伙。

他有些粗魯地推開利牙的腿。金色的小公貓還是睡得很安穩 ，便呼呼大睡。

小石坐了起來，梳洗毛髮。現在已是日正當中，來來往往的貓，從他面前不斷經過。一隻年輕的棕虎斑貓向他們走過來，口中叼著一隻肥老鼠。

棕貓快速放下獵物後，便跑到一顆樹蕨後面躲了起來，只露出頭部，怯生生的看著他們。小石用腳掌把老鼠拉近身邊，對棕貓點了點頭，向他道謝。他叫醒了一旁的夥伴，目光搜索著雨落的下落。

就在一處不起眼的角落，小石看見了雨落橘黃色的身影，和…白雲？他抽動了鬍鬚，心跳加速。莫名其妙的感到興奮。旁邊的利牙還在打哈欠，正慵懶地把老鼠拖過去。＂留下一點給我。＂他對利牙說。

＂好。＂金色的公貓又打了一次哈欠。

小石穿越過空地，躲避幾處小水坑。來到他們面前。＂早啊！＂他說。

＂不早了吧！＂白雲的尾巴指向天空，太陽就在他們的頭頂上方。

他瞄向別處＂是啊！＂他喵道，＂雨落你為什麼沒叫醒我們呢？＂

橘貓才剛開口，白色的母貓就先替他回答了！＂他覺得你們大概還很累，而且可能也沒興趣參觀這裡的環境。＂白雲的尾巴向四周比劃了幾下。

＂沒錯，就是這 樣。＂雨落站起來，伸展四肢。＂我餓了。讓我們去狩獵吧！＂他提議。白色的母貓離開了他們，去找她的族貓。

小石心裡很困惑，他們從不在類似這種地方上狩獵，那太危險了。＂你瘋了吧？＂也許公貓是在跟他開玩笑吧。

但雨落一臉嚴肅的樣子，讓他馬上閉上嘴。＂那你說在這裡，應該怎麼去狩獵？＂

＂溫暖潮濕的環境，總是會有源源不絕的食物。＂他邊走向出入口，邊回答道。小石跟在他後面，半信半疑的走著。

在他們才要跨出營地的第一步，就被一隻金色的公貓給擋了下來＂你們不會是想丟下我吧！＂利牙質問。

＂當然不是，只是想給你驚喜。＂雨落不疾不徐地說。

利牙瞇著眼＂你知道我不喜歡呆在這裡，等待從天而降的驚喜！＂他吼道。

＂我想雨落只是沒考慮太多。＂小石識圖安撫他的朋友。

＂是我考慮不周到。＂橘黃色的公貓低頭致歉。

＂算了！＂利牙別過頭＂我剛才聽見你們要去狩獵，算上我一份吧！＂


End file.
